MCDM Wiki:Editing guidelines
Welcome to the MCDM Wiki! We hope you'll enjoy contributing to it. This page lays out some guidelines for editing wiki pages. Spoiler policy The whole wiki contains spoilers. Unfortunately there's no way around that. So, there's no need to mark every spoiler or every page containing spoilers. Any released or pre-release MCDM content is fair game to include in the wiki. Marking planned and future content You should try to keep content that hasn't yet played out on stream or in another campaign in its own section and mark that section with the template. This lets people who are only watching the streams not be spoiled as to upcoming content. It also tells people who are watching those videos that the content could change. For wiki editors, it also adds the page to Category:Articles with planned content so they can be tracked. In-universe and out-of-universe content Because of the nature of MCDM's shows, there is a lot of in-universe and out-of-universe content on many of the topics we cover. Articles should include all this content and not be written only from an in-universe or out-of-universe perspective. In general, do not be coy about saying "Matt hasn't decided how this is going to work yet" if he's clearly said that that's the case. Don't write from an in-universe perspective "the swords were lost to time" or "this knowledge is incomplete" if, from an out-of-universe perspective, we know that those details just don't exist yet or are vague on purpose. The article on Lady Sariel is a good example. Her in-universe biography is covered in the Biography section and her out-of-universe history as a player-character-turned-NPC is covered in the Behind the Scenes section. Both sets of information are covered in the article's first paragraph. Contradictory sources Because we have access to several iterations of Matt's campaign setting and Matt embraces his freedom alter details of the setting to suit the game his players want to play, sources sometimes come into conflict. Perhaps a character who was once a Brass dragon is now referred to as a Bronze dragon, or perhaps one source says that a character is dead while another says that they retreated back to the World Below. Vitae the Wizard is a good example of this. In these situations, all this information is useful. Try to have the main section of the page reflect current best guess we have as to what will play out in the current campaign. If Matt says on-stream or in a recent campaign diary that the character is dead, record the character as being dead. This helps those who are watching the stream and want to better understand what's going on. However, all the history about the different iterations of the character is useful information to keep in the Behind the Scenes section, so try to cover as much of the different versions as possible there so that GMs interested in how Matt developed his world can see how he evolved it over time. Real people The players in The Chain are Matt Colville's friends, not actors or other public figures. Please respect the privacy of the real people that have pages on this wiki by only including information that they have shared themselves and that is relevant to the purpose of this wiki. Articles about real people should be marked with .